


Gabriels Story

by Archangel_in_training



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Café, Coffee Shop, Cute, Fake Dating, M/M, Turning to real dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 16:16:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4442597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_in_training/pseuds/Archangel_in_training
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam couldn't be happier the weekend was there. He had had an exaughsting week with his new job. Being a defence lawyer in a new town was hard, harder than he thought it would be. With no real friends and virtually no extra money he didn't have anything to do over the weekend. So he settled on going to a coffee shop and chilling for a little bit. Had be known who would be at the shop he would have stayed home. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>But even with the given situation maybe something good could come out of it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriels Story

Sam walked to the closest coffee shop he could find. A glance above the door told him it was 'Angel Café'.He thought the name was kina strange but didn't give it too much thought.

 

He didn't know what he was expecting it to look like but he was definitely wrong. 

 

The place had painting all over the walls, it was furnished with mismatch couches and Victorian looking chairs and table. The menu above the counter looked hand made, and the counter appeared to be taken straight from the 1920's. Sam also noticed an area that looked like a small library in the corner but instead of bookshelves the books were held by various wooden crates. All in all the store was very nice and refreshingly unique. 

 

Then his eye caught the barista. The man was gorgeous. Golden hair, honey eyes, and a smile that could light up a room. He was perfect.

 

As he walked up to the counter he forgot why he was there. However his thoughts of how beautiful this man was were interrupted.

"Welcome to Angel Café, what can I get you?"

Sam was trying really hard not to stare, he really was, but it was made impossible by the undeniably short but hot barista. He wished be could call that face his.

"Regular coffee, two sugars please." Sam somehow managed after a moment to long of eyes contact. 

"Not a problem, what's the name?" 

"Sam"

"Okay Sam" 

The barista hurriedly made the coffee, he hadn't seen anybody as handsome as Sam  in a long time and he was praying to all the deities that this man swung both ways because he needs what this guy's got.

~!~

Finally the coffee was done.

"Thank you...Gabriel" Sam said looking at the man's nametag as he was handed his coffee.

"Anytime Sam! Hey I was wondering if mayb-" Gabriel started but was cut off by a loud...

"SAMMY!"

Both Sam and Gabriel looked at the door, a fairly fit man with lots of visible tattoos and piercings walked through the door and made a beeline for Sam.

Gabriel inwardly cursed this man but went back to work staying close to eavesdrop on their conversation. 

"How are you Al?" Sam replied with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Just fine, but I was a lot better with you around." Was Al's response

"Don't even think about asking me to get back together with you."   
At this point in the conversation Gabriel stopped listening this means that Sam likes guys! He has a chance!!

"Come on Sam why not, you got a boyfriend or something?"

"Yes actually I do."

"Really? Who?"

"None of your goddamn business."

"Come on Sammy no need to be rude."

"Don't call me Sammy."

"How about this, you and me and this boyfriend of yours can get together and we can catch up with each other." 

"I don't think it's a good-" 

"It's settled then, I'll see you right here noon tomorrow, can't wait" Al said with a wink and a smile, promptly leaving. 

 

Sam then proceeded to the drop his head on the counter and attempt to supress a groan. Apparently he failed because in the next moment he heard a gentle..

"Are you okay?"

Sam looked up to see Gabriel leaning on the counter in front of him. After his small nod Gabriel asked..

"I hope I'm not overstepping but who was that?"

"He's just an old boyfriend who keeps trying to get back together with me, even though we haven't been a thing for like years now, and now he thinks I have a boyfriend and he wants to meet him and I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Oh, so I'm going to assume you don't have a boyfriend?"

"No I do not, and that is where the problem occurs."

"You know I can't see why that would be a problem for you." Gabriel said before he could stop himself.

"How do you mean?"

Gabriel huffed. "Do you own a mirror?"

"Yes of course I-"

"Then you should know exactly what I mean." Gabriel interrupted and when he was only met by a confused look he continued. "Dude your gorgeous. I mean seriously how have you not noticed?"

"You really think I'm-" Sam started after a second. How could someone as out of his league as Gabriel think he was attractive?

"I could always go on the date with you." Gabriel spoke quickly. Immediately concerned over Sa that he put a look of shy hope of his face praying it worked.

"That could work, a fake boyfriend is perfect for this!"

Gabriels face fell, but only for a second. Sam just wanted a fake boyfriend not a real one..."You know a real boyfri-" Gabriel tried to say but was interrupted by Sam.

"Does tomorrow at noon work for you?" An oblivious Sam asked.

Gabriel internally sighed "Yeah that works, where?"

"Here"

"Okay I'll see you then" 

"See you Gabe." Sam replied exiting.

He tried to ignore how the nickname made him feel. It was just one fake date. He could do this, he knew he could. What he didn't know was if he could do it without falling in love.....tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 

~!~

 

Sam was no better off than Gabriel. 

'Why didn't I ask him to be my real boyfriend?' Sam thought.

It didn't matter anymore Gabriel was just doing this to be nice, Sam wouldn't ask him to be really together. Not after how he acted so causal about the fake relationship. If Gabriel wanted to be a thing he would have said something, he seemed like the confident type...right?

 

~!~

{THE NEXT DAY}

Sam arrived twenty minutes early. After he had gone home he realized him and Gabe didn't have the story of how they met made up, which Al would undoubtedly want to know. So he got there and found Gabriel behind the counter, he walked up to him.

"Hey I realized last night I don't know anything about are relationship." Was how Sam greeted Gabriel.

"Okay, well how about you came into the shop and I thought you were hot then a friend of yours came in and you told them you had a boyfriend but you didn't so I volunteered to fake date you and we fell in love?"

Sam laughed "That's good but I don't think Al will go for it."

Gabriel wanted to punch Sam how was someone so hot so incredibly thick. Aaaand now he was thinking about how built Sam was. How his t-shirt was a tad to small and how the jeans hugged his ass so perfectly and that's just great.

Sam cut into his thoughts "How about we met at the coffee shop and I thought YOU were hot and asked for your number, after a little bit of convincing you gave it and we have been dating for like 2 months?"

"That story is worse than mine no one will believe that YOU had to convince ME to give you my number I mean look at you!" Gabriel said exasperated at Sam's obliviousness to his own attractiveness. 

Sam stood dumbfounded. There was no way Gabriel thought he wasn't better looking than Sam. "What are you talking about your obviously the one who needs convinced to be in a relationship with me, not the other way around." Sam argued.

"Sam I have seen myself in a mirror and I have seen you. I am not even close to your level kiddo." Gabriel stressed.

Just then Al walked in and Sam quickley said "We're going with my story."

 

"How you are you Sam?" Al said with fake enthusiasm. 

"Fine Al, this is my boyfriend, Gabriel." Sam replied.

After exchanging half-hearted pleasantries they took a seat at one of the couches with Gabriel in the middle sitting noticeable close to Sam. When Al asked about how they met Gabriel was quick to tell his version of the events. Other than a nudge from Sam in Gabe's ribs the meeting went fine.

When it was over Gabriel didn't want to get up, not with Sam's arm around him, but he knew he had to. 

"Just one more thing...kiss."

"What!?" Came two in sync voices. 

"You heard me" Al said "Since you two are so in love, kiss, and I'll walk away and never bother you guys again."

Sam was hesitant at first but Gabe was all for the idea. 

He pulled Sam down by the front of his shirt into a kiss that quickly became all teeth and tongue. Both men forgot they were in public and not really dating. 

Al proptly ruined the moment by clearing his throat saying "I guess you weren't lying" and departing. 

"Wow" was all Sam could think or say as they broke apart.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for, I'll leave you alone now." Gabriel replied, quickly rushing away.

Sam just stood there, unable to move. Then "GABRIEL! WAIT!" Sam couldn't think, too much had just happened. Gabriel kissed him, like really kissed him. But why? Why did he run away? Why didn't he stay? Did he like the kiss? Does Gabriel like me? A million questions ran through Sam's head but all that was important was finding him.

He ran after Gabriel.

~!~

'God I'm an idiot' Gabe thought.  
Why did he have to kiss him like that? Why couldn't he gave done the chaste peck Sam was probably expecting? Why did he have to ruin any chance of them being together?

Granted Sam did kiss back. But it was just for show. There was no way Sam was interested in him. Sam was to amazing to like someone like Gabriel.

~!~

The next day Sam walked into the shop and headed straight for Gabriel. They needed to talk. 

~!~

Gabriel saw Sam right away. It was hard to miss a 6' 4'' giant walking into the café when it was almost empty. 

As soon as Sam got to the counter Gabriel pulled him into the kitchen.

"Look I'm really sorry about yesterday.  I know I shouldn't have kissed you like that and it was all fake for you and-" Gabriel was rambling and he knew it. But he was soon cut off by Sam pulling their lips together. It was mostly chaste and way to short in Gabe's opinion.

"Don't apologize. I want this I want you. I shouldn't have let you run away yesterday and I'm sorry for my reaction. You suprized me with how amazing you kiss."

Gabriel was dumbstruck. Sam wanted him. "You really want to date me?"

"Yes, god yes."

And they kissed.

 

As it turns out Gabriels story ended up being right.


End file.
